Just Friends?
by Muirn Beatha Dans
Summary: Lorelai married Chris. Rory isn't an innocent little Princess anymore. It's going to be a Trory! Bad summary, please read and review!
1. Fighting

_Well, this idea just kind of came to me. I haven't decided if I like it or not yet. Give me your opinion, please!_

**Disclaimer: Well I own Mandi, I guess. Umm.. I dont own the song "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" **

**This is some stuff you need to know:**

Lorelai and Christopher got married and they live in a mansion in Hartford. Rory goes to Chilton and is best friends with Paris, Madeline, Louise, and Mandi. They are basically the popular girls of Chilton. Rory lives next door to Louise and Tristan. The kings of Chilton are Tristan, Logan, Colin, Finn, and Jess. Rory isn't an innocent little girl anymore; she is still a virgin though. They all grew up together. None of them have great relationships with their parents, but Rory is still close to Lorelai. They are all in their senior year. Rory and Jess have always been closer than anyone in their group. This is starting as a regular Monday morning. This is going to be in Rory's POV unless I say otherwise. Now, on with the story!

Rory Gilmore was in the middle of a very peaceful sleep when she heard something buzzing.

"Damn alarm" I said out loud while slamming down the snooze button. I finally decided to get up or I would be late for school, not that I wouldn't mind missing school but since my father insists that I must "Get my ass out of bed and learn something" I decided to give him what he wants today. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair, and then fixed it so it was curly. I put on some navy blue eye shadow, mascara, blue eye liner, and just a little bit of blush. I put on my Chilton uniform. The skirt was hemmed so it was about 7 inches above my knee and the shirt was rolled up to my elbows. I took a look in the mirror and was satisfied so I went downstairs to find my mom sitting at the table, reading a magazine with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Morning mom." I said to her while pouring myself a cup of coffee to go.

"Morning kid. So listen, me and your dad have to go to Europe this weekend for some business trip, so you are going to have the whole house to yourself this weekend."

"You're going to go to Europe without me? I'm hurt." I told her with mock disappointment.

"Look at it this way; you will have the house to yourself. So you can throw a huge party, get drunk and table dance." Mom said while smiling.

"I don't know about the table dancing, but the rest sounds good. When are you leaving?"

"Do you want to get rid of me or something?"

"No, just wondering."

"Well, we leave Friday around 5:00. Are you going to miss me?"

"Well, yeah! Who's going to be my drinking buddy?" I asked her with a smile.

"I'm sure you can find someone to replace me."

"Well, I have to get to school. Love you!" I kissed mom on the cheek and went out the door where Jess was waiting by his car to take me to school.

"Morning Ror. You look hot this morning." He told me with a smirk.

"Just for you." I smirked back. Me and Jess always flirted with each other, but we were just best friends. We tried going out for a little while, but there wasn't a spark between us. We would occasionally make-out for a dare, or if we both didn't have dates for a party but that was the extent of it.

I got into his car and we sped off down the road in his bright red Porsche with the stereo blaring "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" by The Offspring. We pulled into the Chilton parking lot and parked next to Paris, Madeline, Louise, Mandi, Tristan, Colin, Finn, and Logan's cars. They were all standing there leaning against the cars, talking. We both got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Hey, Mary. You look beautiful today, as always." Tristan said to me as I came up to them.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I said to him as I winked.

"So, Ace, what are the plans this weekend?" Logan asked me.

"My parents are going to Europe for the weekend, so we can throw a party at my house for just the 10 of us. My mom just restocked the liquor cabinet, so there are plenty of drinks."

"Remind me to thank your mother later, Love." Finn told me.

"Sounds good to me." Louise said.

"Me too!" Madeline piped up.

"Meet at my house Friday night around 9 ish?"

"Sounds good." Jess said. Everyone else agreed.

"Bells about to ring, I have to get to class." Paris told us.

"I'm ditching. Anyone care to join me?" Logan said.

"I have tests. I can't afford to fail." Mandi said. Mandi loves to have fun, but she still tries to keep her grades up.

Finn, Colin, Louise, and Madeline all agreed with Logan. Everyone else went to class.

Later at lunch, they all sat at their usual table.

"So where did you guys go this morning?" Rory asked the 5 that ditched.

"We got breakfast and then just drove around." Logan said.

"I should have went with you guys, first hour was so boring I thought I was going to die." I told them.

"Sorry I wasn't there to entertain you Mar." Tristan said.

"You should be sorry. We had a 30 minutes lecture about 'How to behave in class'"

"Ouch. That has to suck." Mandi said.

"You have no idea." I told her.

The rest of lunch we just sat there complaining to each other like we do everyday. When lunch was over we all headed to our separate classes. When school ended we all met outside by our cars.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Jess asked.

"Do you have anything in mind Mariano?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking we could go to "Joes" and shoot some pool, have a few drinks."

"Sounds good to me!" Madeline said. Everyone else agreed and we decided to meet there around 8:00.

Jess drove me home and I went inside to hear my mom and dad fighting, yet again. It seems like it's the only thing they do now. I quietly walked up to my room and turned my stereo up as high as it could go, trying to drown out the noises coming from downstairs. I couldn't wait to get out of this house tonight.

* * *

_Well? Does it stink? Is it good? Please give me your opinion on whether or not I should continue this! _


	2. Joes

_Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm glad that you all liked it! Please keep reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas for this story. I don't own the song "Photograph" Nickelback does. **_

_Now, on with the story!_

After staying in my room for the rest of the afternoon, I decided to call Louise and ask her to come over so we could get ready for tonight.

"How about this skirt with this spaghetti strap?" Louise asked me while holding up a black mini skirt and a red spaghetti strap.

"I was thinking of just wearing jeans and that red spaghetti strap, I want to be comfortable tonight." I told her.

"Wear those low-rise hip-huggers then." She said to me.

"That sounds good. What are you going to wear?"

"Well, can I borrow your black mini, since your not going to wear it?"

"Go ahead. Oh, wear the purple tube top with it." I suggested.

"Ok. So, what time are we meeting them there?"

"Jess was going to drive us down there around 7:55 or so."

"Well, its 7:30 now, let's go downstairs and get something to drink." Louise suggested to me.

"We might not want to go down there. My mom and dad have been fighting, so there is a good chance that if we go down there we will get our heads bitten off."

"Let's go over to Jess' house then. It's probably safer over there."

"Ok that sounds good to me. Let me call him so he can bring the ladder to my balcony."

"Rory, you act like this isn't your first time sneaking out." Louise mockingly said.

"If you know me at all, then you know it isn't my first time." I said with a smile.

Rory pulled out her cell phone and called Jess.

"Hey it's me… Can you bring the ladder to my balcony...? Because we don't want to get eaten… Thanks."

"He's bringing it over now." I told Louise. In a few minutes Jess set the ladder up by my balcony and Louise and I climbed out. Jess helped us both off the ladder and we walked over to his car.

"Are you ready to go?" Jess asked us.

"Yep. Let's go!" Louise told him eagerly.

We all got into his car and he turned up the radio, "Photograph" by Nickelback was playing. We got to "Joes" in a matter of minutes. Everyone else was already there.

"It's about time you got here!" Mandi exclaimed.

"Sorry, we had to climb out the balcony. Parents are fighting again, what a shock." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well, let's not spoil the evening with talk of your parents, kitten, and let's get so drunk we can't even walk!" Finn said.

"Sounds good to me." I told him.

We all walked up to the bar and ordered 4 pitchers of beer and went to a table by an open pool table.

"So, who's going to play against the master?" Tristan cockily said.

"I would advise you not to get that ego too big, DuGrey, it might burst." Paris told him.

"Does that mean your going to try to beat me?" Tristan asked her with a smirk.

"I think I'll pass."

"I'll play you," I told him "that way if I beat you I can rub it in your face." I told him, grinning.

"Well, Mary, step right up and try not to cry when you lose."

"Oh, I'll try my best." I told him sarcastically. We all took turns playing pool and most of us have had at least 5 drinks, not including Finn's "special" drink that he made us try. When we got tired of playing pool, we just sat down and talked for a little bit. I was quieter than usual, and Tristan noticed. He kept worriedly looking over at me. I just gave him a reassuring smile. When the night was over, Paris decided to be the designated driver since she only had one beer. She dropped me, Jess, and Louise off first since we were closest to "Joes". We stumbled out of the car and to the side of my house. I looked up at my balcony.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to climb all the way up to my room?"

"Uh… You could come sleep at my place if you want." Jess suggested.

"That sounds better than falling off the ladder and dying." I said.

"I have to get back to my house." Louise said.

"See you…later." I slurred. Louise had some trouble walking to her house, but she made it inside.

"Let's get inside." Jess said. We both walked up to his door and he unlocked it and we walked up to his room with much difficulty, considering his room is on the second floor. We finally made it up and I collapsed on his bed. This wasn't the first time I have slept at his house after coming back from getting drunk, so it wasn't as awkward as it was the first time I slept over here. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed with me.

"Night Rory." He told me while kissing me on the forehead.

"Night Jess." I told him sleepily.

The next morning I got up and had to go over to my house to get ready for school. I got out of bed, grabbing my shoes on the way out, and walked over to my house. I decided to climb up the ladder since my parents were probably up. I made it up to my room and jumped in the shower really quick. I was ready for school in about 30 minutes. When I finished putting my make-up on I went downstairs for coffee. Mom was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. I poured a cup of coffee and went over to her.

"Morning mom."

"Morning." She told me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She looked like she was in a bad mood.

"Nope." She told me with a fake smile.

"Well, I have to go to school. I'll see you later." I left the house and walked over to Jess, who was standing by his car.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"I guess so." They got into the car and headed off for another school day.

* * *

_Here are some shout outs to my reviewers!_

_**Lackinglime123: Thank you so much! I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with this yet… Let's hope I figure it out soon!**_

_**Thshali: I think it might end up being a Trory, but I haven't decided yet.**_

_**Gilmore15girl: Thanks, I think. Lol**_

_**Also, thanks to luvablemilo, JoEySaNgEl1534, Danger1Zone1988! Please keep reviewing!**_


	3. Truth or Dare

_We are going to skip ahead to Friday just because I want to. haha._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_I forgot to tell you some stuff about this story. How Jess got there, Lets just say that Liz married someone rich and they moved to Hartford with Jess. Lorelai and Chris got married after they had Rory. Now, lets get on with the story!

* * *

_

I just got out of school and went into the kitchen, where there were 5 suitcases on the floor. Rory never found out what was bugging her mom on Tuesday, but Lorelai seemed to have recovered quickly, though there was still a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I thought you were just going to stay for the weekend." I told my mom with a small laugh.

"We are. I just got the 'must need' things. In that suitcase there is shoes," she said while pointing to the biggest bag, "in that one there are my fancy clothes." She said, pointing to a smaller size bag. "The one on top of the counter is my bathroom accessories, and the one next to it is my pajamas. The other one is your fathers." She said in one breath.

"Ok then. Well, I'm going to go up to my room. When are you leaving for the airport?"

"We leave in like 5 minutes." She told me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Sunday." I told her while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later hon. Call me sometime, so I know that your alive."

"I'll see if I can fit it in. Where is dad at? I want to tell him goodbye."

"He is in his study and said that he cannot be bothered. I'll tell him bye for you."

"Thanks. Love you." I told her as I walked up to my room. I plopped down on my bed while hitting a button to turn on the radio. I couldn't wait to have the house to just me and the gang tonight. Getting drunk and just hanging out. It had always been a little tradition for them to come over to someones house each weekend, and since my parents were gone, it is my weekend. After lying down on my bed for about 30 minutes, I went downstairs to get all of the drinks out of the cabinet. Whenever everyone comes over, we usually go down into the den, so thats where I put all of the drinks. My mom knows that I drink, and she is pretty much okay with it. But, if my friends come over and drink then they have to stay the night so they wont hurt themselves or someone else. Once I got everything set up I heard someone come through the front door.

"I'm in the den!" I yelled at whoever came in. In a couple seconds I saw Tristan come through the door to the den with a bottle of tequila in his hand.

"I brought some extra tequila, because I know that we go through it really quick." He said.

"Thanks, my mom forgot to buy a bottle of tequila when she went to the store. We only have about a half a bottle left, so you saved the night." I told him with a smile.

"When is everyone else getting here?"

"Uh.. What time is it?" I asked him.

"Its about 6:00."

"No one is getting here til about 7:30 or so. Why are you so early?"

"Just needed to get out of the house."

"Anything wrong?" I asked, while pouring us each a drink as we sat down on a couch.

"Nothing a good drink can't fix." He said while taking a swig of the drink Rory made him.

"Tris, whats wrong?" I said, my voice full of concern.

"Its just my dad being an ass. He wants me to be his perfect son and apparently I just can't do that." He said with anger in his voice while taking another drink.

"Don't let what your dad said get to you. If he wants to be an ass, then let him. Just don't let it affect you. At least your dad cares about you. Mine never even talks to me." I told him while taking a sip of my drink.

Tristan scooted over beside me and put his arm around me. "I'm sure that he loves you, he probably just doesn't know how to show it." I looked up into his eyes. I never noticed how blue they were. God, he was georgeous. We held eye contact for a few seconds before he started to inch his lips closer to mine. He was almost to my lips when we heard someone yelling from the kitchen.

"Rooory! Where are you?" Louise called out.

Tristan moved away from me quickly and ran his fingers through his hair. "I- I'm in the den!" I yelled back. Louise came down and saw that Tristan was here.

"Did you two already start a party without me?" She asked while looking at our cups of alchohal.

"Tristan got here early, so we decided to go ahead and start with the partying." I told her with a smile.

"Well, you should have called me anyways." She said while pouring herself a drink.

"I will never make that mistake again." I told her. "I'm going to go change my clothes. I'll be back in a minute." I left the den and went up to my room. Oh, my God! He almost kissed me! Wait. Did I want him to kiss me? Is he ever going to talk to me again? Of course he will. Its Tristan. He is one of my best friends. Ok. Just calm down Rory. Just get changed and go back down there. I grabbed a pair of ultra low-rise jeans and a baby blue tube top. I put on a little bit of blue eye shadow and some mascara. I dabbed on some lip gloss and went back down to the den to find that everyone else was already here.

"There you are, love, I was starting to wonder." Finn said to me.

"I just had to change out of my uniform." I told him.

"Ok, now where is the music? Lets get this party started!" Mandi exclaimed.

"I'll turn the sterio on." Jess said. He walked over to the stereo and pressed the power button and the music blasted from the speakers.

"Now, do we have any games to play or are we just going to sit here and drink? Personally, I like the games better." Colin asked.

"Well, we could play Truth or Dare with a twist, I Never, Admit it, or Have You Ever. Take your pick." Finn said. He knew every drinking game ever made and he has even made up his own.

"I think we should play Have You Ever... first." Madeline said.

"I agree." Paris said. Everyone else agreed and we all gathered around the table with a shot glass in front of each of us and 5 bottles of alchohal in the middle of the table. We all filled up our shot glasses.

"I'll start." Finn said. "Have you ever... made out with a person of the same sex?" Louise and Madeline took a shot.

Jess was next. "Have you ever told a boyfriend or girlfriend that you loved them?" Logan, Finn, Colin, Paris, Mandi, and Rory all took a shot.

Rory was next. "Have you ever lied to your parents?" Everyone took a shot and laughed.

Paris was next. "Have you ever had sex?" Everyone but Rory and Paris took a shot.

Mandi was next. "Have you ever loved someone and not told them?" Tristan took a shot.

Louise was next. "Have you ever had sex with the same person twice?" Mandi and Colin took a shot.

Madeline was next. "Have you ever had sex with a person and you didn't know her name?" Logan, Finn, and Louise took a shot.

Colin was next. "Have you ever got so drunk that you couldn't even remember your name?" Finn took a shot.

Tristan was next. "Have you ever gotten sick of this game?" Everyone took a shot.

"I say that we play Truth or Dare with a twist now." Rory suggested. Everyone agreed with her and they all stood up and went over to the couch. Rory, Mandi, and Madeline were on the couch, Jess was on a chair, and everyone else was sitting on the floor. The rules to Truth or Dare with a twist is a person is asked to pick truth or dare, if they pick truth and decide they don't want to answer it then they take 3 shots. They can only pick to do the shots 2 times. Every other time, they have to answer. You have to do the dare that they dare you.

"Who wants to start this game?" Finn asked.

"I'll start." Mandi said. "Umm.. Colin, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said simply.

"How many girls have you been with?" She asked him.

"5." He told her.

"You could have fooled me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Colin, nothing at all. Its your turn." Mandi said.

"Right.. Uh.. Louise. Truth or dare?" Colin asked.

"Dare." She said boldly.

"I dare you to... make out with Madeline." He said grinning.

"Its not like its our first time." Louise walked over to Madeline and placed her lips on hers. All the guys were chanting them on. After about a minute they stopped, which recieved groans from the guys.

"Now. Jess. Truth or dare?" Louise asked while taking her spot back on the floor.

"Truth." He said.

"What is your most favorite thing to do?" She asked him.

Jess hesitated for a minute, like he was going to answer, but he took the shots instead.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Louise asked.

"You will never know, will you?"

"Its your turn now." She told him with a frown.

"Umm... Rory, truth or dare." Jess asked her.

I knew that everyone expected me to pick truth, because thats what I usually do. But I felt like being a rebel. "Dare." I told him with a grin.

Jess's POV

I was surprised that Rory had picked dare. She never does. Something has been up with her and Tristan all night. Neither of them had said 2 words to each other. I decided to change that.

"I dare you to go into the closet and make-out with Tristan for 7 minutes." I told her with a smirk.

"What!" She said. I could tell that she wasn't happy about this, but she had to do it.

"You can't back out. Its the rules. That is, unless your too afraid to kiss him." I said with another smirk. I saw her stare at me with her "Rory stare" and trust me, it isn't the greatest stare in the world.

"Fine. Come on Tristan." She grabbed his hand and led him into the closet.

Rory's POV

I could not believe Jess. I knew that he knew something was wrong between me and Tristan. I will get him back later. We got into the closet and Tristan just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Look, about earlier-" Tristan started to say but I cut him off.

"I was just upset. If we had kissed, then it would have just messed up everything between us. Right?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Can we just forget that it about happened? We haven't been acting like ourselves tonight and I don't want that. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something that didn't even happen, I mean-"

"Rory, your babbling. Its not a big deal. We can just forget that it almost happened, ok?" I nodded at him. "Now, I believe we have a dare to do." He smirked at me. I guess everything was alright. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He responded by kissing me back a little more forcefully. I decided to play his little game and I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He took that as an invitation and he opened his mouth wider, allowing entrance. We stood there, battling tongues, when I heard beating on the door. We quickly moved apart, both of us out of breath. Tristan opened the closet door and we both walked out and took our seats. Everyone looked at the two of us because we were both panting pretty heavily. I just blushed and said "Well, are we going to finish or are you guys just going to stare at us?" I asked.

* * *

_Thank you sooo much to all of my reviewers! I cannot tell you how much they mean to me! I hope you keep reviewing! _


	4. The best coffee!

_Here is another chapter for you! I don't think this chapter is very good, but I'll let you guys be the judge about that! _

**_Disclaimer: If I actually owned anything, do you think that I would be writing on fanfiction?_**

_OMG! I am sooooo excited about Jess coming back! Last nights episode was soooo good! I can't believe we have to wait 2 whole weeks to see Jess again. I don't think I can take it! Sorry about the rant, lets get on with the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning everyone was scattered all over the floor. Rory was sprawled out on the couch and Jess was sleeping on the chair. Finn was on the table, snoring. Everyone else was on the floor looking very uncomfortable. Rory was the first to wake up. And as soon as she sat up, she regretted it. Her head was about to kill her. She has had hangovers before, but since she drank more than she usually did, she thought a brick had landed on her head. I slowly got up and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. As I was sitting there, waiting for it to be done, I heard someone come up the stairs. I looked up and saw Tristan. His hair and clothes were disheveled, he looked hung over too. We just stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Morning." I told him, trying to break the silence.

"Uh… Good morning." He said uncomfortably.

"I'm making some coffee."

"What a shock." He told me with a small smile.

"Is this what its going to be like now? I feel kind of uncomfortable talking to you." I told him nervously.

"Yeah, me too. I don't want it to be like this, Ror… But what do we do about it?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Nothing even happened, why are we acting like this?"

"I don't know. I guess we are just making a big deal out of nothing." I told him while looking up at him.

"I guess so. So can we go back to how things were?" He asked me.

"I'd say that that is a great idea." I told him, smiling.

"Good." He smiled at me. The coffee was ready so I got up and poured us each a cup. We sat there and drank it in a comfortable silence. The silence was broken when Jess came up the stairs.

"I should have known you would be drinking coffee." He said to me, laughing.

"It's the first step to helping with my hangover." I told him.

"So... are you two ok now? Did my plan work?" He asked me with a smirk.

"It gave us a step in the right direction. Everything is good now, though." I told him while smiling at Tristan.

"So, what happened between you two anyways?"

"Nothing." I told him truthfully.

"Nothing at all." Tristan added.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Jess said, looking at us suspiciously.

"Fine, don't believe me." I told him.

"I won't." He said to me, smirking.

"Do you want any coffee?" I asked him.

"Rory, in all the time you've known me, have I ever drank coffee?"

"I'll take that as a no then." I told him laughing.

"I'm going to go down to the den and see if anyone else is up." Tristan told us.

"Alright. I'll go down there in a few minutes." I told him.

"Ok." He got up and walked down to the den.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Tristan any time soon?" Jess asked me.

"Like I said, nothing happened. Something almost happened, but nothing happened." I told him.

"Ok, what _almost _happened?"

"I don't know what your talking about." I told him smirking. Then I walked down to the den to find Finn with a beer in his hand.

"Finn? How are you still drinking? You drank more than any of us last night!"

"What exactly is your point, love?" Finn asked me.

"I- nothing Finn, nothing at all. Go back to your beer." I told him, giving up.

"So, is the party over, or are we still going to do some stuff?" Paris asked.

"You guys can stay longer if you want to. My parents don't get back until Sunday night." I told everyone.

"Does that mean we can have all weekend partying? That sounds bloody brilliant!" Finn exclaimed.

"I don't mind. I'm not too keen on the idea of having a hangover for two days in a row though." I told him.

"You'll get used to it, love. Trust me on this one." Finn told me.

"So is everyone staying again?" I asked. Everyone decided to stay again, we all decided to go out and eat breakfast. All the girls went up to my room so we could take showers and get ready. Once everyone was ready we left. We drove around for what seemed like 30 minutes. We stopped in this little town called Stars Hollow. We parked the car by this place that looked like a diner, but it had a sign that said "William's Hardware", but when we looked inside we saw people eating so we decided to try it out.We all went inside and pushed some tables together and sat down.

"This place is disgusting. Why did we even come here?" Paris complained.

"Because we wanted to try something different." I told her.

"Come on Paris, lighten up. I promise you will be ok." Mandi told her with a smile.

"What if this place gives me food poisining? Did I just see a bug? I'm sorry, but I cannot eat here." Paris said.

"Suck it up and try to have a good time. Nothing is going to happen to you." Colin told her.

"Fine. I'll eat here, but if I die I will come back and haunt each of you for bringing me here." She told us. The waitress came up to us.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The waitress was an asian-looking girl. She was very perky for 10:00 in the morning.

"I would like some coffee, and lots of it." I told her.

"Ok." She finished taking our drink orders and this man in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap came up to us with a coffee pot in his hands.

"Who wanted the coffee?" He asked us grumpily.

"I asked for it. You can just leave the pot here if you want to. I will probably want a few refills. It will be a lot easier for you this way." I told him smiling.

"It's not good for you to drink so much coffee. You could just drop over dead someday." He told me. No one has ever denied me of coffee. It isn't very safe and everyone knows it.

"Well, I have only had 2 cups this morning and I need some more. You see, I can't live without at least 5 cups of coffee on a Saturday morning. Especially since I have a massive hangover." I told him.

"Fine, but don't expect me to do this very often. I'm just doing this because I'm in a particularly good mood this morning. Don't expect it to ever happen again." He set the coffee pot down and walked away.

"If that was his good mood, then I never want to be around him when he is in a bad mood." I told everyone. I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a long drink.

"Wow! This has to be the best cup of coffee I have ever had in my life! Mom would love it!" I exclaimed.

"What is this place called?" Jess asked.

"I saw a sign that said Lukes' outside. I guess that's what it is." Logan said.

"That sounds really familiar. I just can't tell why." Jess told us.

"Thats weird." I told him. The man who I assumed was Luke came up to our table again.

"Can I get you guys anything to eat or are you just going to sit there and hog all of my tables?" He asked us. We all gave him our orders and he gave the orders to the cook. Our food was done in about 15 minutes. The waitress brought the food over to the table and we began eating.

"This is the best diner in the world!" I told everyone once I had finished my food.

"I have to admit, it was pretty good." Paris confessed.

"I'm not complaining." Jess said. Luke came back up to the table.

"Are you all finished?" He asked us.

"I think so." I told him.

"Is your name Luke Danes?" Jess asked him.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I think I've heard of this place from my mom."

"Who is your mom?" Luke asked.

"Liz."

"Wait, are you Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm Liz's brother and I guess you are my nephew."

"Huh."

"Well, nice meeting you but I have to do some work. Tell Liz I said hi." With that said, he walked away.

"Wow. So thats the famous Luke Danes that we always hear about from your mom." I said.

"I guess so." Jess said.

"I hate to break up the little love fest, but can we go now?" Paris asked.

"I'm ready. Lets go. Who's paying?" I asked.

"I'll get it. I found my parents credit card." Tristan said smirking.

"Alright, lets go get into the car. Thanks Luke! The food was good." I called out to him. We all went outside and piled into the car to head back to my house.

* * *

_Thank you sooo much to all of my reviewers! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter! Please keep reviewing! _


	5. Scavenger & Dare night

_A/N: I am soo sorry for the long update! I have no excuse. I was just being lazy. I want to thank all of the people who reviewed! It means sooo much to me! Everytime I got a review I would write a little more of the chapter! So thanks again! Please keep reviewing! Now, I present the long awaited chapter five :-D_

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing, sadly._**

* * *

They all got back to the house in one piece, fortunately. Paris actually had to go back to her house because she just had to finish all of her homework tonight. So since everyone but Paris was staying the night at Rory's house again, they all went down to the den. They basically just messed around and had a few drinks until it got dark. The music was blaring through the stereo and Finn was on top of a table, dancing. We were trying to figure out what we should do, since we basically played all of the drinking games to the death last night. Suddenly, Finn jumped off of the table.

"As much fun as dancing on the table is, Love, I think we should find something else to do." Finn said to me in his deep Austrailian accent.

"That's what we are trying to figure out, Finn. If you weren't stripping on top of the table you would know that." Mandi said as a matter of factly.

"Well excuse me for having a little fun." Finn said back to Mandi. Mandi just rolled her eyes and looked away from Finn.

"I have a great idea!" Louise exclaimed. "We should have a scavenger hunt."

"That sounds pretty fun." I said.

"Wait. How about instead of just a scavenger hunt, we do dares also. Like a mixture of the two games. It would make it a lot more interesting." Madeline suggested.

"At least it's something to do." Finn said nonchalantly.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do," Louise said, taking charge. "We will split up into pairs of two's. Each group will write down one thing to do, two of the groups will think of things to find and the other two will think of dares. I'll write down all the names and mix them up and we will each pick one out of a hat to find out who their partner will be." Louise wrote down all the names and put them in a hat. She went around and everyone picked a name. The pairs ended up being: Finn and Mandi, Jess and Louise, Colin and Madeline, and... Tristan and Rory.

I was having mixed feelings about being partnered with Tristan. Seeing as I was already kind of uncomfortable with him and now we have to be paired up together all night. 'This is going to be an interesting night.' I thought to myself.

We each got into groups and thought of something they had to do. Once everyone wrote down what they wanted, they gave their paper to Louise.

"Ok, here is what we each have to do," She read the first piece of paper, "Go to the neighborhood park and spray paint one of the playground toys bright pink." She read the second piece, "Go up to one of the mansions, ring the doorbell, and ask for a pack of condoms." The third one read, "Go to a local restaurant and get a waiter or waitresses telephone number." The last piece of paper read, "Go to the pond out by Lowe's Lane and skinny dip with your partner."

"Remember, you have to take a picture of each of the tasks you do. Since everyone has a camera phone, just use that." Madeline pointed out.

"It's 8:00 right now, we all have to be back here at midnight. Good luck!" Louise said as each of us went out of the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tristan and I were walking through the neighborhood, figuring out what we should do first.

"We should get the big stuff out of the way first, so we should go get the spray paint and head to the park." Tristan told me.

"That sounds good to me." I just wanted to get this night over with as soon as possible. We quickly walked towards the drug store to get the paint. We found it and payed for it. We both walked out of the drug store.

"I'll race you to the park." Tristan said.

"What are you, two?" I said. I looked over at him and he sprinted towards the park.

"That's not fair!" I said while running after him. Needless to say, he beat me to the park. I got there shortly after. I had to stop for a second to catch my breath.

"You... cheated.." I told him trying to catch my breath.

"Come on, lets get this done and move on." I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture of Tristan spray painting the slide. He finished it quickly and we walked out of the park, passing Jess and Louise with a bottle of spray paint on our way out. We went up to a house to get the condoms. We started arguing about who should ask for them.

"I did the spray painting!" Tristan complained.

"That's because you wouldn't let me!" I shot back at him.

"You can be dangerous with a can of spray paint! Just go and do it, we are wasting time."

I sighed in defeat and walked up to the door. I pushed the doorbell and a few moments later an elderly looking man answered the door.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you this late, but I was, um, wondering if I could possibly borrow a pack of... condoms." I asked the old man.

"How old are you, young lady?" He asked me.

"Um, I'm 18." I told him.

"You are 18 and having sex?"

"Well, you see, it's not for me. It's for... a project we have to do for school. It's for a class in Sex Ed." I could hear Tristan behind me snickering.

The man glared at me. "Well, I suppose I could loan you a small pack if it's for school. You had better not be lying to me, missy!" He turned around to get the condoms and Tristan burst out into laughter.

"Shh! What was I supposed to do? He wasn't going to give them to me!" Tristan still couldn't stop laughing. I just rolled my eyes at him. The man came back to the door and handed me the "school project".

"Here you go. Good luck with your project." He told me and shut the door.

"Did you take the picture?" I asked him annoyed.

"Yep. You can treasure it forever." He started laughing again and I hit him in the arm.

"Come on. We have to get the rest of this done. We only have an hour." We started walking to a local restaurant so Tristan could get a phone number. We walked in and sat down at a small table. A waitress came up to the table.

"What can I get you?" She asked us.

Tristan turned into his 'Flirty mode' and flashed the waitress his famous smirk. "Well, we'll take 2 Dr. Peppers and I'll have your phone number." He told her very smoothly. She looked at him and blushed. She wrote something down and said that she would be right back.

"If that wasn't corny, I don't know what is." I said laughing.

"Well, let's find out if it worked." The waitress walked up as he said that. She set down the drinks and a piece of paper and I took the photo. She walked away.

Tristan smirked. "Works every time." He told me as he showed me the phone number.

"I swear, that ego is going to need a bigger space if you keep it up. Come on, we have to do our last stunt." Tristan threw a few dollars down to pay for the drinks and they left to do their final stunt.

* * *

_Well, was it worth the wait? I hope so! I'll try to update a lot sooner this time! I'm on Thanksgiving break, so I have a lot of free time! Please, please review!_

_Thanks again,_

_Roxy_


	6. AN

**_A/N: This isn't a chapter, I wasn't sure if I should continue this story or not. I haven't been getting a lot of response and I don't want to just write it for nothing. I write for you, and if you don't like the story then I won't continue it. Tell me what you want and I'll do it! Thanks!_**


	7. It's about time

_A/N: Wow. I'm glad that so many people like the story! I couldn't believe the reviews I got telling me to continue it when I thought I was going to stop. I don't want to be responsible for any deaths, so I'll continue it for a few more chapters! I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers!_

**thshali (Thank you soo much!) , lackinglime123, princetongirl, Ghostwriter626, just hidden, LoVe23, tickle582, LittleByLittle (Wow. I'm glad you like the story so much!) , blazergrl17, finnlove, vm1fan225, JoEySaNgEl1534, Oo Haley Scott oO , T.V.Fan14 (Thanks for the suggestions Lis!), luvablemilo, OTHGGC, happygirl321, sugary sweet and sour, Mrs. Rhett Butler, Mamashirl, maxmouse23. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Stop rubbing my face in it._**

* * *

Tristan and I are walking to the nearest lake to do our final stunt: Skinny dipping. I was getting so nervous. I don't even know why! I have skinny dipped before. Multiple times, actually. So why am I getting so nervous? Because it's Tristan. Because we almost kissed. Because things have been so awkward between us all night. I guess I do know why I'm nervous. 'He looks so good tonight,' I kept thinking. I shouldn't be thinking those things! He is my friend. Just friends. That's all we are.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted." Tristan suddenly interupted my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just ready to get this over with. What time is it?" I asked him, trying to get the subject off me.

"It's about 11:40. We have to hurry up if we want to win."

"The lake's just around the corner. Let's get this over with." I said as I started to speed up my pace. We arrived at the lake. 'Here we go.' I thought while taking a deep breath.

"Do you want me to get in first?" He asked me, once again interupting my thoughts.

"Oh, um, it doesn't really matter. I could go, if you wanted me too. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. You know me, always daring. Call me Evil Knievel." I was babbling.

"You can go if you want. I'll take the picture of you jumping in." He said, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes. "You can take the picture when I'm in the water. Turn around." I told him. He sighed and turned around. I stripped down and jumped into the lake quickly. Tristan turned around.

"Looking good, Ror. We should do this more often." There was that famous smirk of his. He took the picture.

"Well, are you going to get in? We have to get this over with."

"I'm coming. Be patient. I know you want me, but-"

"No, I want to get this over with! Now get in so we can get out!" I cut him off so he wouldn't say anything else. I turned around and after a minute I heard a splash. I turned around and saw him. He looked so good in the moonlight. The water was glistening on him. I could only stare.

"Like what you see?" He asked me while smirking.

"Not really." I smirked right back at him.

"Aww.. You hurt me, Mary. Here I thought that you actually wanted me."

"Oh, you did? Sorry to disappoint you." I said in my 'innocent voice'.

"I wonder how you will ever make it up to me." He smirked, yet again.

I smiled and moved a little closer to him. My face was only an inch away from his. "I have no clue." I leaned in a little more, then I splashed his face with the water.

He jumped back, not expecting me to do that to him. "You're such a tease."

"Don't I know it." I smiled at him and for once, he actually smiled at me. An actual smile. We were both looking at each other intensly. He started to move a little closer to me. My breath was caught in my throat. He was so close to me. He rubbed his hands up and down my shoulders, leaving a burning sensation in it's wake. I shuddered at his touch. His hands went down to my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I looked up at his eyes. I never realized how blue they were. My breathing started to get heavy as his hand went to my cheek. I put my hands on his shoulders and our lips met. I have never been kissed like this before. It was so much different than last night when we were dared to kiss. This was better, so much better. No one else was around. Just me and Tristan. My tongue traced his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. He gladly accepted as we made the kiss more passionate. He moved his lips to my neck as I exhaled deeply, enjoying every motion that he did. He stopped and looked at me. Both of us were having trouble catching our breaths. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Is this really happening?" I asked him softly.

"I hope so." He whispered back to me. Then he met his lips with mine again for another breathtaking kiss.

My hands were wrapped around his neck while his were cupping my cheeks. I broke away.

"We should probably get back," I said reluctantly. "They are going to start wondering where we are."

"Yeah," He grabbed my hand, "lets go." We both got out and got dressed. He put his arm around my waist as we walked back to my house.

* * *

We went down to the den and found out that everyone was already there.

"It's about time you two got here! We have been waiting for like 20 minutes." Louise pointed out.

"Sorry. We got a little side-tracked." Tristan said.

"Who won?" I asked, hoping to switch the subject.

"Finn and Mandi. They were here before all of us." Jess said.

"Well, what else do you expect? I always win at these games." Finn said cockily.

"Sure you do, Finn." Louise smirked at him.

"Well, I do." Finn said while taking a swig of some sort of concoction he made.

"So, where exactly where you two?" Madeline asked us.

"Well, um... We got caught up in the last stunt." I said nervously.

Jess raised his eyebrows at me and looked at Tristans hand around my waist. "It's about time you two got together." He laughed at me while I blushed.

Louise grinned. "I knew something was up with you two! You have been acting weird all weekend."

"Well, nothings weird anymore." I smiled slightly.

"Yes, it's just so great that you two are together. Now, let's focus on me again. What do I win for beating all of you here?" Finn asked us.

"Hmm... How about... absolutely nothing!" Colin said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Finn, you don't win anything. We were playing for fun." Louise laughed at him as he sulked down to the floor.

"Well then what the hell did I play it for!"

We all just laughed as Finn stayed sulking on the floor for about 5 minutes. Mandi brought him a beer and he cheered right up.

* * *

_Well? Did you like it? Did it totally suck? Give me your opinion, good or bad! Thanks again for all of the reviews!_


	8. Epilogue

_A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you soooooo much for all of the reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I had no idea where I was going to go! Unfortunately, this chapter is going to be the Epilogue. Only because I don't know where else to take this story. Well, here you go! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Stop nagging me about it!_**

* * *

When Lorelai came home the next day, she was alone. Lorelai found Rory in the den and told her that Chris and her were separated. Rory comforted her mom and told her that everything would be OK. They both went to the kitchen together and talked about their weekends. Rory told Lorelai that Tristan and her were together. Lorelai smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug.

Though everyone went to different colleges, they are still as close as ever. Occasionally they will get together for old times sake and go to the pub or just hang out in the den.

Rory told Lorelai about Lukes' and they go there regularly. Luke and Lorelai flirt constantly but aren't dating yet.

Tristan and Rory stayed together all through High School but separated when they went to separate colleges. They are still very good friends and keep in touch.

**_THE END!_**

* * *

_Well that's all folks. Sorry that the Epilogue sucked so bad. Thank you all for reviewing my story and sticking with it! Sorry if I disappointed you by ending it so badly. :( Please forgive me! I'm trying to work on my other story, "Gotta Love Twins!". It should be updated soon! Thanks again for reading!_


	9. Redo of the ending!

_A/N: Ok, so I'm going to redo the ending to my story because I know that it sucked. I hope this ending is better. The first part of this will be in Lorelai's POV. Then I'll change it back to Rory's at the end._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Stop asking._**

* * *

****

The cab driver pulled up to my house. I got out as the cabbie was taking my suitcases out of the trunk. I paid and thanked the driver then went up to the house. I unlocked the door and looked around.

"Rory? Mommy's home! You had better have some coffee waiting for me in that kitchen!" I yelled as I put my stuff into my room. I went into the kitchen, but Rory wasn't there. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Rory? Are you still asleep?" There was no answer so I opened the door to find an empty room. I went back downstairs and into the den. "If she's not in her room then she must be in the den." I thought to myself. I opened the den door and found a bunch of teenagers sprawled out all over the room. I walked over to Rory, who was on the couch, and shook her awake.

"Mom! I didn't know you were home." Rory said as she sat up.

"Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago," I told her "Let's go into the kitchen. I have to talk to you."

We made our way through the den and up into the kitchen. Rory started a pot of coffee and we sat down.

"So, how was your trip?" Rory asked.

"It was… fine." I told her hesitantly.

"Where's dad at?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I took a deep breath "as you know; your father and I haven't been getting along very well. We went on this trip to try and work things out. I went out to the store one night and when I got back to the hotel room I saw your father… and another woman.´

"No. Dad wouldn't do that! He- he loves you!" Rory yelled at me. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"He did do that, kid. As much as I hate to say it, your dad cheated on me. So, we are going to get a divorce." Tears were falling freely from Rory's face now.

"I- I just can't believe that he would do that. God, I'm so mad at him!"

"Don't be mad at your dad, Rory." I told her.

"Why not? I should be mad at him! He hurt you!" She yelled back.

"I know he did, kid. But, you being mad at him isn't going to solve anything. What he did was wrong. He shouldn't have done it and it hurt me. He has his own life now and we have to except that." I said, tears starting to fall from my eyes. Rory came over and gave me a hug. We sat there for a little while until Tristan came upstairs and saw us.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were home." He said to Lorelai.

"Yeah, I just got here." I said while wiping tears off my face.

"Is everything OK?" Tristan asked me and Rory.

"It will be." Rory told him.

"Well, I'll just go back down to the den until you two are done doing… whatever your doing." He said, heading toward the stairs.

"Wait, Tristan! Come here for a second. Mom, I wanted to tell you something too." Rory looked at Tristan and smiled. I was starting to get worried.

"Well, Tristan and I are… together now. We just got together last night. We were playing some game and it ended up with Tristan and me kissing in the lake." She said in one breath.

I paused for a second to digest this. "Wow. Well, congratulations I guess."

"So, you're OK with this?" Rory asked me.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I was just worried what you would think about it." Rory confessed.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with it. It's actually about time." I smiled at them both.

Rory sighed with relief. "Good."

"Well, I am exhausted! I think I will go take a nap." I said as I stood up.

"Ok. I'll fill you in on what happened this weekend later." Rory told me.

"Sounds good." I told her. I walked into my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

--RORY'S POV--

I watched my mom go into her room and I turned to Tristan.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." I smiled at him.

"So, what were you and your mom talking about when I came up?"

"My dad. He- he cheated on her." I told him.

"What! I can't believe that! Why would he do that?"

I smiled at him. I couldn't believe how much he cared about that. When he did that I knew that everything would work out.

**_ --THE END--_**

* * *

_Well, was it any better? I hope so. I didn't know how to replace a chapter, so I just added this one. Sorry about that last chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
